This invention relates generally to the field of pallets used for movement, transport and storage of goods, and more particularly relates to braces, racks or frame attachments adapted for attachment to wooden pallets to improve retention of odd-shaped goods that are stacked edgewise, such as picture frames or mirrors.
Rectangular goods that are thin in cross-section, such as mirrors or picture frames, are shipped and stored on pallets with the objects and boxes aligned side-by-side and upright, i.e., with the thin sides of the objects or boxes positioned on the bottom and top. Plastic wrap, straps or similar means are stretched around the perimeter to hold the objects or boxes in place. Once the pallets arrive at the final destination where the individual objects or boxes are to be removed, the wrap or straps are cut. Because the pallet only supports the boxes from below, there is a tendency for the boxes to tilt to one side or the other after the wraps or straps have been removed, which often results in damage to the goods. Furthermore, it is very common to store the objects or boxes on the pallet after the wrap or strap has been removed such that individual objects or boxes can be removed as needed. To protect the objects from damage, it is common to attempt to maintain the objects or boxes in an upright orientation by leaning them inwardly from both sides after one or more have been removed, or by placing some sort of heavy object next to the pallet.
It is an object of this invention to provide a brace attachment device adapted to be mounted onto a wooden pallet, the brace attachment preventing the stacked boxes from excessive tilting once the wrap or straps have been removed. It is a further object to provide such a device which folds into a low profile atop the pallet such that storage or transport of empty pallets is more easily accomplished.